


The rebles and the royalty

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically a rebels x royalty au i dknt really know what to do for this summary





	The rebles and the royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people this is my first fanfic and im not sure that its gonna be that good but im gonna try i guess

Prolog

Let me tell you a story about a group of rebels who were fighting against the galrian empire and who became friends with small kingdoms under the empires rule and how some of the royalty fell in love with a few of the rebels.


End file.
